


Cupcakes

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Cupcakes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender owns a cupcake shop and needs a tester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Title:** Cupcakes  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Lavender Brown  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 401  
**Summary:** Lavender owns a cupcake shop and needs a tester.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Notes:** Written for lunalovepotter's prompt of "eating cupcakes naked" for the 2015 Birthday Comment Fest 2015 at charlieficathon on Live Journal

Charlie came out of the shower, a towel draped low on his waist, water dripping down his muscled chest. Lavender met him as soon as he opened the door and stepped into the bedroom with a cupcake in her hand. 

"Merlin, not another one," Charlie grumbled.

"How am I supposed to get this bakery up and running if you won't taste the product?"

"I've been tasting cupcakes for two weeks. Hell, I've gained 10 pounds."

Lavender puffed out her bottom lip in a pout. "Don't you even want to know what flavour it is?" 

"No."

She began to pop the buttons on her blouse free, spreading the pink frosting over her neck, creating a trail down between her tits. "It's strawberry. Your favourite." 

Charlie growled deep in his throat. "You're my favourite flavour." 

Lavender tossed her hair over her shoulder, dipping a finger into the pink frosting between her breasts and popping it into her mouth. "There are health code violations forbidding that." 

He caught her around the waist and pulled her in close. "That's a shame. Lavender-flavoured cupcakes would be a best seller... though I'd have to kill any bloke who bought one." He leaned in and licked the smudge of frosting on her neck, his tongue following the trail to between her tits. Charlie pulled her jumper up and attempted to push it over her head.

She pushed his hands away. "This is my favourite jumper. Don't stain it with frosting."

"Then take it off. I'll eat as many cupcakes as you want, if it means I get to push you down on the bed and eat you first." 

Lavender crashed her lips down on his, clasping his face in her hands, and made short work of her clothes. "Really? You'll be my test subject again?"

"Of course, I want this to work as badly as you do. I know owning a bakery has always been your dream. The one thing I promised you when I asked you to marry me was that I would make your dreams come true. I did that in the bedroom a long time ago--"

She gave him a soft punch in the stomach. "You're ridiculous."

A dimple played in and out of Charlie's stubbled cheek. "Ridiculous, but you love me."

"More than anything." She pulled the towel free from his waist, and pushed Charlie down onto the bed and climbed atop him.


End file.
